


types of kisses with kenhina.

by kiyokochwan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Post-Time Skip, i love kenhina, wrote this while i was trying to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyokochwan/pseuds/kiyokochwan
Summary: so, maybe, hinata and kenma weren’t the most affectionate couple in public, but they both know that each other’s kisses makes them both feel alive. kissing hinata, kenma mused, was as easy as falling in love with him. he didn’t know how or when he did, but he just did.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 129





	types of kisses with kenhina.

1.‘tucking my hand under their shirt’ kiss.

Hinata Shouyou is a playful one, that much is certain. Unfortunately for Kenma, this behaviour never left Hinata even when they’re alone and intimate. But then again, not that Kenma ever minded.

It was a Saturday night and Hinata decided to crash at Kenma’as place for the weekends. The physical stress from volleyball tired Hinata out, and as much as he loved doing it, he knows the limitations of his own body. 

“Shoyo,” Kenma breathed, feeling the heat of both their breaths. Hinata had a hold on both of Kenma’s faces, just the way they liked it. They both leaned in once more and bathed in the presence of their lips on each other’s lips. 

Kenma pulled a way just a bit, just enough to feel the edges of their lips still connected. “Slow down,” he tried again, but words fell on deaf ears. As Hinata leaned in once more, who was Kenma to deprive him of what he also wanted? 

As they savored each other’s company, Kenma’as hands started to roam around Hinata’s, fairly broad, back. Hinata paid it no mind- liked it even. As Hinata’s own hands started to roam around Kenma’s, the latter put his hands under his shirt to place it on his back.

Upon the contact, Hinata yelped. “Kenma!”

”I told you to slow down, didn’t I?”

2.‘admiring your face in the morning’ kiss.

Normally, Hinata would be the one to wake up first than Kenma, due to his body call compelling him to wake up at the crack of dawn. However, this day was different.

‘Maybe he’s tired,’ Kenma thought as he gazed softly on Hinata’s sleeping form. Kenma was never the hopeless romantic, in fact he didn’t even know he could feel romance in any kind. One day, he just realized what he felt for Hinata was love- the love that he looks forward to everyday. 

Kenma always wondered what life would be like without Hinata, but nontheless he’s thankful to have him in his life. It was as if he was the something Kenma always craved for in his everyday- his second player in a multiplayed game, if you will. 

‘So, this is love,’ Kenma would always think whenever he gazed at Hinata, in whatever form he is in- sleeping or not. Whenever he looked at Hinata, he always made an unspoken promise to never leave. To be honest, Kenma didn’t know where exactly he’d be leaving, but he guesses it is just what happens when you’re a fool in love. 

He grazes his hand slightly on Hinata’s cheek. Just like in the movies, he thinks. And, as if on cue, Hinata slightly opened his eyes. 

Adjusting to the room’s lighting, Hinata tried to focus on the figure that was hovering over him. Noticing that it was actually his significant other, he smiled. 

“Good Morning.”

Kenma didn’t utter anything and just leaned down to Shoyo’s lips, slightly placing his own on his, as if it’s the precious thing in the universe. 

3.small fleeting kiss.

Like most things, every thing must come to an end. Eventually, Saturday morning turned into Sunday morning, and unfortunately Hinata had to go back to his own home. 

Hinata tried to seem down at the idea leaving the love of his life again, but even if you don’t look at him, you just know. 

As Hinata stood on the exit of Kenma’s home, he smiled at him. “I’ll come back again next week.”

“I know you will,” Kenma replied, imitating a small smile to the other as well. 

As Hinata went to turn around to leave, Kenma placed his hand on his shoulder. “Shoyo, wait,” he said as he turned Hinata around to face him again. As Hinata was about to reply, Kenma leaned down to capture his lips again for the nth time that day. Who knew Kenma was this assertive, Hinata thought. 

“Come back again next week,” Kenma stared at Hinata’s eyes, he may not have a full out smile on his lips but you can see it in his eyes that there is nothing more than can make him happier than this. “I will,” Hinata held Kenma’s face and leaned towards him again. 

So, maybe, Hinata and Kenma weren’t the most affectionate couple in public, but they both know that each other’s kisses makes them both feel alive. Kissing Hinata, Kenma mused, was as easy as falling in love with him. He didn’t know how or when he did, but he just did. 

Romance was something that Kenma never really thought he’d have, but with Shoyo in his life, he didn’t want this to ever end.


End file.
